


Debrief

by Bourneblack



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinda, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, POV Steve Rogers, Rimming, Strip Tease, and is a kinky mofo, but natasha can, distracted sex, natasha romanoff is amused, or can she???, sorry sitwell, steve can't keep quiet, steve rogers rips everyones clothes, they have sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack
Summary: When Steve has to stop and explain to the nameless faceless guy over the phone thatyes, we did follow the guidelines for entering a foreign country, he goes to roll his eyes at Natasha. But instead, he freezes, swallowing hard.“You told me to take it off.” Natasha says with a shrug, folding her shirt and laying it neatly down on the seat.ORSteve and Nat debrief while they debriefKinktober Day 10 Hair-pullingKinktober Day 13 Distant/Distracted Sex | CreampieKinktober Day 28 Stripping/Striptease





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, _apparently_ I can only write porn this month. Also last weekend was ATL pride s/o to my lgbtq+ peeps!
> 
> Based on a prompt asked on my [tumblr](bourneblack.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you've read my previous Steve/Nat, [Not Decent Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098482) you'll know they are in the same general universe. It's just another oneshot, so you don't have to read if you just want to read this one, but it's how they get together.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve thrums with energy left over from their delightfully short mission. He and Natasha were paired together for a simple retrieval from a safe in a hotel room. Their approaches were markedly different—halfway through him telling her how quickly he can take down each of the guards, and asking her how quickly she can scale an elevator shaft, she cuts him short with a much simpler plan which involved her walking in the front door, talking to the front desk, who points her to the kitchen, where she walks in for a moment and walks out in a waitress uniform, where she swipes the key from their drunk mark.

All Steve had to do was take the key from Nat and infiltrate the room. He slips in, spends about three seconds trying to guess the code, before ripping it straight from the wall, bolt and all, and leaving with it out the window.

Nat had rolled her eyes when he stepped into the jet with the safe under his arm. Steve grins back as he belts it down to one of the seats.

The jet’s on its way back to SHIELD, and despite the fact the mission was a success, Steve was kind of left spinning his wheels, geared up from the fight he had prepped himself to have, but never did.

He paces around the jet, sits down, stands up again, and paces again. Natasha didn’t seem to be having his issue, instead just bent over safe, dedicating all of her time to opening it up.

Bent over in what was still her waitress uniform, a black pencil skirt with low heels and a deep red top, tucked nicely inside. Looking closer he could see the top was pulling tightly against her body, and the skirt itself was above her knee, and straining against her hips.

“Can I help you, Steve?” Natasha says, still facing away from him, and Steve realizes that he’s stopped pacing and had been staring at Natasha.

“Is that too small on you?” Steve says.

“Well, I’m certainly not a size 2, but it’s the largest size I could find. Apparently, they only have skinny waiters here.” Natasha muses.

“Shame.” Steve says, still brimming with energy, and he steps a little closer. “That they don’t have a better fitting size.”

“It pinches.” Nat says as she opens the safe with a triumphant noise. She stands up, pulling her hair from her hair tie.

“You should, uh.” Steve starts. “You don’t want to change out of it?” He’s really not being subtle, but in his defense, he’s not sure he knows how to be.

Natasha turns around and gives Steve a look. “Are you flirting with me? Now?”

“Well…” Steve knows of a good way to get rid of his pent up energy, plus, he’d kinda wanted mark sex on the Quinjet off his list, a list he didn’t know he had until he started having sporadic, athletic sex with Natasha a few months ago. “We have a long flight, plus, this is one of the new autopilot jets, and I kinda have always wanted to try it on the jet, and how many times do we have the Quinjet to ourselves?” Steve continues, then gives her his sheepish smile, the one that usually makes people sigh at him in exasperation and give him what he wants with a shake of their head. Natasha is seemingly immune to it, but Steve likes to try anyways.

“Someone wants to join the mile high club.” Natasha says with a snort, but she doesn’t seem opposed to the idea, just amused by it.

Steve shrugs and walks towards Natasha. “I think we are much more than a mile up.” He says, thinking he’s missing a reference.

“We sure are, soldier.” Natasha says with that look on her face, meeting him halfway, and Steve shivers.

“I like it when you call me soldier.” Steve breathes against her lips.

“I know.” Nat responds and kisses him. Steve pushes back hungrily, the first taste of her lips turning his adrenaline into arousal. He’s pretty bad at controlling his strength on any given day, but it’s worse with Natasha, grabbing her hips tightly and nearly tearing the buttons instead of undoing them.

“Christ, Nat, I…”

The phone rings, and they both groan for a different reason now. Debrief.

Natasha sighs as Steve grabs the phone and sits down, half hard in his jeans and t-shirt. “Rogers.” He says into the line, watching idly as Natasha collect the items from the safe, looking like papers.

Debrief starts as usual, Steve parroting everything that happened from the second the jet took off from base, and every other line of his being interrupted by someone questioning his motives. Sitwell told them earlier, with a hint of apology, that since it was time to argue the budget in front of Congress, the council was stepping in everyone’s business, putting lawyers and partisan suits everywhere they could to try to find “ways to reduce waste,” which was really code for making Steve’s life a hell of a lot harder.

When Steve has to stop and explain to the nameless faceless guy over the phone that _yes, we_ did _follow the guidelines for entering a foreign country,_ he goes to roll his eyes at Natasha. But instead, he freezes, swallowing hard.

“You told me to take it off.” Natasha says with a shrug, folding her shirt and laying it neatly down on the seat.

On the line, Sitwell starts rambling about the specific policy that allowed SHIELD to function in this occasion in this country, but Steve can barely hear it as Natasha turns away from him slowly, sliding her hands upwards to stroke her hips, before sliding upwards in a move of pure flexibility to reach her bra. Steve watches with bated breath as the hand behind her back traces the line of black lace until she reaches the clasp in the middle. With one sharp twist of her fingers, the bra comes undone, and Steve exhales sharply.

“ _Captain?”_

Shit, he had missed something. But it doesn’t seem to matter as Natasha looks at him under heavy lidded eyes. Steve bites back a moan as she hooks her fingers into the hemline of her skirt, then slowly tilts her hips back and forth teasingly, enunciating the curve of her hips with each sway, moving her hands to trace her body as she pushes her skirt down, inch by glorious inch.

“ _You still with us, Captain? Or did we lose you on the line?”_ Steve was sorely tempted to say yes, but he knows that the debrief needs to go well to ensure SHIELD gets proper funding.

“Still here.” Steve says, his voice sounding much breathier than he intended. Mostly because Nat had bent herself over, and was sliding the skirt down over the thickest part of her ass, sheer red lace covering the part that was exposed.

“ _Good. If you can continue with the mission report.”_ Sitwell’s voice chimes in.

“Agent Romanoff infiltrated the hotel under the guise of a waitress.” Steve’s voice says hoarsely. “And she…” The skirt falls to the ground with a soft noise, and Natasha smiles and winks at him.

“She. Excuse me. She was able to get the room key…” She sashays her hips as she walks towards him. “From him. The target.” Steve says, and then loses all of his words as Natasha drops to her knees, hands coming to undo the zipper on his suddenly much tighter pants.

“ _Was this really the best course of action?”_ An older male voice said over the line with derision. “ _I thought we wanted it immediately obvious that the package was stolen from the safe. I fail to see how covert actions such as stealing clothes were necessary.”_

During the man’s spiel, Natasha had pulled Steve from his pants and started to stroke, and Steve couldn’t respond if he tried, not when she looked like that on her knees, not when her lips were coming so close to the head he could feel her breath on the tip, causing a shiver to run up his body.

“ _Well Captain? Care to explain yourself?”_ The voice said with annoyance. Steve opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a tiny pained noise and a rush of air as Natasha sucks him into her mouth. She takes him with ease, having learned very quickly what Steve liked, even going so far as to push her hair back from her eyes so Steve could watch her as she moved, her lips spread wide around his length meeting her hands that were twisting upwards at the base, his cock feeling like it was engulfed in a warm glove, and fuck, her _tongue_ —

“ _Captain? Did we lose you again?”_ Sitwell says.

“ _I think he just doesn’t have a proper answer. Who plans these missions anyways?”_

Shit. “I’m back.” Steve chokes out, then hopes it comes across normal over the line. “At the time, it was the best course of action.” Then he bites off a moan as Natasha speeds up, her head twisting now, causing her hair to fall over her eyes. He pulls a hand to her head, not to push or guide, but to pull back her hair, which let him see her face as she worked his cock.

“ _The question is why, Captain.”_ The irritating voice say.

“Because—” Natasha moans as he pulls her hair, and the vibration runs up his cock and into his abdomen, igniting his arousal upwards.

“Because—” Steve’s getting close, and he has no idea how he’s going to keep quiet—

Fuck this. He pulls Natasha’s hair until she gets the message and pulls off his cock with a huff, put out.

“I didn’t come up with the mission. _Agent Romanoff_ did. And she will be happy to explain.” Steve says in a rush. “Here she is now.” Steve jabs the phone in her direction. They have a silent argument with their eyes, before Natasha grabs the phone and places it against her ear.

“Romanoff here,” she says. Before sitting down, facing away from him, on his lap.

Steve bites her shoulder to keep quiet as her ass comes in contact with his cock. She starts to speak. “It was the best course of action because…” And Steve loses whatever else she says because she’s reaching behind her back and taking his cock and pushing it between the lace of her panties and her pussy, and his brain short circuits as he’s faced with the wetness and the heat of her core sliding back and forth against his cock. He can’t help but thrust, the angle not quite right enough for him to penetrate, but enough for him to enjoy that channel of heat.

“…therefore, we wouldn’t make a scene in the hotel lobby, which allowed Captain Rogers to…” Natasha moves up until her legs are straight and pulls her panties to the side so that Steve got a nice, unobstructed view of the wet lips of her pussy. Steve moans, but it sounds more like a sob, and leans in before he even knows he's doing it, beyond trying to keep quiet.

Natasha doesn’t so much as take a breath as he takes her ass in each hand, teasing at the clit before flatting his tongue against her entrance and setting a strong pace. Annoyed at her stillness, he takes it a step further licks upwards to her hole, playing with the rim with his tongue like she likes as he uses his fingers to rub her clit gently. Her breath hitches at that, but she still continues on the debrief smoothly, and Steve takes that as incentive to slip two fingers in her wet heat and twist them until her hips jerk backwards.

“…And that’s when Captain Rogers—yes, I understand that it was a more difficult plan, but at the time, it was the best… well you weren’t there, were you?”

Steve’s cock physically throbs, and he finally gives in, pulling his fingers and tongue back from her body, and pressing her hips down until she was seated in her lap. He tries to press in, but is stopped by her panties, which had snapped back into place after Steve had taken his fingers out. Annoyed, and feeling more like a Neanderthal than a man, he rips the fabric to shreds, and spreads her lips with his fingers, and he presses inside with a breath of satisfaction.

“I don’t understand how that’s rude, I’m simply stating a fact.” Natasha says as she gets her legs in position. She starts to bounce none to slowly on Steve’s cock, clearly as worked up as Steve is, and Steve has to push his fist in his mouth at the sight, her ripped panties rolling up her waist with each movement, the wet slide of his cock in her pussy making an obscene squelch every time their hips meet.

Steve lets himself enjoy the view for a few moments before he starts to get antsy again. Eager to faze her and desperate to get close, he grabs her hips and stops her movements in midair, pausing for only a moment before holding her still, placing his hands down on the seat for leverage, and slamming home, repeatedly.

Natasha takes it like a champ, voice not faltering once despite her breathes more or less being punched out of her. Her head falls back, and her hair reaches down to her shoulders, so Steve grabs it and pulls and Natasha somehow lets out a silent noise, still pretending to listen on the line.

He can see her free hand snake its way to her clit, and he pulls harder and keeps his pace up, arousal bubbling in his stomach desperate to burst.

“So then, the Captain took the safe, which made it obvious that it was stolen…” Steve’s basically out of the chair now, pistoning his hips with fury. He takes his free hand, wet from her pussy, and bats her away from her clit, starting a much quicker pace than Natasha had before.

“And final—” Natasha breaks mid word, and opens her mouth in a silent gasp as she comes. She spasms her hips forward and back, and Steve doesn’t stop anything he’s doing, keeping her on the peak for as long as possible as he pulls her hair and rubs her clit, until he’s dripping sweat from the position and Natasha’s legs are jelly and she has to slap his hand away from her pussy.

She’s dead silent on the line as she tries to recover, but Steve’s not done, oh no. He pushes off the seat back until he’s standing, and she’s bent over, and pounds her mercilessly, chasing his own release with abandon.

“Sorry, looks like the line went out again. Tricky, these things. And finally, the safe was opened, and the package received. Any more questions?”

Steve bends over her back and gives a few, hard, full-length thrusts, before digging his hips into her ass and coming inside of her, stifling his shout into her shoulder.

Natasha makes a few more noncommittal noises over the line before hanging up, and Steve pulls his softening cock from her body with a wet noise. She stands and Steve sits, the edge finally taken off.

“You think…” Steve breathes, eyes on her pussy. “You think anyone noticed?”

Natasha smiles, softer this time, and straddles Steve’s lap. “Nah, most of them there were ignorant. Though Sitwell did say something about… waiting until people got off the phone? Not sure what he meant.”

Steve feels his face rush with heat. “I’m never gonna look at him again,” he moans into Natasha’s shoulder.

Natasha huffs and goes to move, probably to put her catsuit on, but before she could Steve grabs her by her thighs.

“Do you think…” He says slowly, refusing to meet her eyes. He knows she’s heard this tone from him before, usually when he wants to try something new in bed.

“You have another thing you want to add to the list?” She says with mild surprise.

“It’s easy. I just want to…” Christ this is embarrassing, made even worse by Natasha looking down on him in amusement.

“Worst things I’ll do is say no,” she reminds him, and he nods.

“I just want to watch it come back out of you.” Steve says quietly.

“…God _damn_ Rogers. You are a kinky fucker.” She says, but she turns and bends over again.

He moans to himself as he digs his finger inside of her pussy, curling it gently and slowly pulling back, until…

“ _Fuck_ …” Steve breathes as a thick glob of cum comes to the surface of Natasha’s pussy, white and cloudy, mixed with her fluid. He pulls his finger out at watches as a line of it drips down to her leg, thick white drops on the inside of her creamy white thighs. He does this again, and again, until his finger is coated in mess and her pussy is white, a thick drop covering her hole, another few making its way down her legs with Steve’s help.

“That do it for you?” Natasha says when Steve removes his fingers again. She turns around, gives him a once over, and sighs when she sees a hand on his fully erect cock.

“Maybe.” He responds, and tries the sheepish smile again.

Natasha considers him again. “We have one hour until we land.” She says. “What do you say we do?”

Steve grins and stands already reaching for her body to grab her by her hips, lifting her in a familiar move and wrapping her legs around his hips. “I’m going to fuck it back into you. Then push another one inside, and watch them both drip out.” Steve says with a grin.

“Fuck.” Natasha says, and it’s rare he sees her so surprised. “That’s actually really fucking hot.” She admits. “You are kinky as _fuck_ , Rogers.”

As Steve slides into her again, the channel wet from much more than her pussy now, he says, “what can I say, I’m a curious guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](bourneblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
